This invention relates to roast and ground coffee and to a method for preparing same. More particularly, it relates to roast and ground coffee in the form of high-sheen flakes which exhibit improved extractability and to a process for preparing same.
Roast and ground coffee, i.e. coffee obtained by the grinding of roasted coffee beans, has for the most part existed in the conventional form known to all consumers. While considerable effort has been expended in the area of "instant" coffees to simulate the organoleptic and physical characteristics of roast and ground coffee, little relative effort has been directed to altering the fundamental physical characteristics of conventional roast and ground coffee. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,903,362 (issued Apr. 4, 1933 to McKinnis), 3,615,667 (issued Oct. 26, 1971 to Joffe), and 3,660,106 (issued May 2, 1972 to McSwiggin et al.) disclose coffee products in the form of flakes, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,842 (issued Jan. 30, 1973 to Lubsen et al.) describes panagglomerated roast and ground coffee of unique appearance. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,716 (issued Apr. 2, 1974 to Mahlmann et al.) describes a process of compressing and granulating roast coffee beans for the purpose of developing unique physical and/or organoleptic properties. While these patents illustrate prior art efforts to alter the conventional appearance of roast and ground coffee, the great bulk of the roast and ground coffee presently commercialized exists in its appearance aspects in relatively non-distinctive form. An especially distinctive and desirable appearance is, however, considered preferable by some consumers. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a roast and ground coffee product combining desirable organoleptic properties, improved extractability and an especially distinctive and pleasing physical appearance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a roast and ground coffee product exhibiting desirable organoleptic and physical properties and a process for providing same.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a roast and ground coffee product in a particularly unique and pleasing physical form attractive to some consumers.
These and other objects of the invention and the method by which they are accomplished will become apparent from consideration of the more detailed description hereinafter.